


A Study in Tea

by jdmcool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times the only thing one needs in life is a good cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Sebastian go through their typical morning routine.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tags to be added as needed.

The fact that the first thing he tended to smell in the morning was Irish Breakfast tea was something Jim was almost getting used to. The light from the window would creep into his room like the smell of the tea and he’d press his nose into his bed, grumbling about how he was going to kill Sebastian some day because Jim really didn’t care for Irish Breakfast tea.

First thing in the morning, he’d much rather a fine coffee or energy drink, but Sebastian, who woke up first most mornings, had a thing for Irish Breakfast tea and none of Jim’s threats seemed capable of dissuading the sniper from his morning routine. So, given that he was the ever changeable one of the two of them, Jim happily changed his view on the entire thing. Or rather, he made a new routine for himself.

Forcing himself out of bed when he could no longer take the uncomfortable feeling in his bladder, he made his way to the bathroom before going to the kitchen where Sebastian wasn’t just wide awake, but he was wide awake, showered and dressed, casually sitting at the table reading the morning paper like he was any other person in London. Scratching his head as he watched the man with a glare, he sneered when Sebastian merely glanced at him before looking at his paper with a smile.

Jim hated that smile. It always meant that Sebastian thought he looked cute in his rumpled pyjamas and bed hair. It meant that even his own right hand man wasn’t taking him seriously. Opening his mouth to complain, Jim found himself yawning instead, something he let go for the simple fact that he was tired and it really was too early to be threatening to cut off the man’s arm.

“Where’s the sugar?” Jim asked as he padded into the kitchen, his mug of tea still steaming and warm. The usual reddish colour a milky brown since Sebastian was almost accommodating in his relentless need to drink that specific type of tea every morning.

Looking up from his paper, Sebastian sighed. “You could drink it as is.”

Glancing at the steaming mug of tea and his right-hand man, Jim didn’t even bother to hide the look of disgust at the thought of drinking his tea with nothing more than a bit of milk. Not that he was against the idea as a whole, but he was used to a certain amount of sweetness in the morning that Sebastian had stopped providing for him. And, yes, both his coffee and energy drinks still riddled the flat, there was already a cup of tea waiting for him and he didn’t feel up to making something new for himself.

Instead, he set about noisily searching through the cabinet for the sugar, knowing from the moment he walked in that Sebastian had hidden the sugar yet again.

“It’s bitter,” he complained angrily, slamming a door much harder than necessary.

“That doesn’t bother you with other teas,” Sebastian pointed out cheekily.

“This isn’t other tea,” Jim pointed out, even though Sebastian already knew such a fact. “It’s stronger and I want sugar. I put sugar in my cereal and coffee. Why not my tea?”

“Because it makes you seem like more of a child than those lime green pants.”

Looking down at his pants, Jim rolled his eyes before opening the fridge. Moving cans of various sugar highs waiting to happen out of the way, he smiled like a mad man when he found the sugar. Setting it on the counter next to his cup, he grabbed his spoon from it, wiping it off on his shirt before spooning in three perfectly measured spoonfuls.

Picking up his cup, he began to stir his drink, moving the spoon in soothing little circles before taking a sip of it. Pleased with the result, he leaned against the counter and smiled smugly.

“I like my pants.”

Turning away with a sullen shake of his head, Sebastian merely said, “I made breakfast. It’s in the microwave.”

Setting his cup down on the table, he grabbed his plate from the microwave, not at all surprised to find eggs covered in HP sauce, some toast and a bit of sausage. Taking his plate, he sat down across Sebastain, who had already burned through his own food judging by the empty plate in front of him. Likely sometime during Jim’s attempts to lie in and his bathroom trip.

Quietly enjoying his meal, Jim looked over the back paper Sebastian always held in a rather preposterous, old fashioned way, grasped between both hands and opened wide. It was all for his benefit really, letting him read the headlines, to see if they related to him as he ate his breakfast. When they didn’t seem to on any level and he’d finished his food, he held his cup of tea between his hands and leaned back in his chair.

“Am I in there at all?”

“Nope. Sherlock is though,” Sebastian said, folding up the paper since he was apparently done with it.

“Boring.”

Sebastian nodded in agreement. “And you got a call from—“

“Too early for business, Sebastian,” Jim warned before taking another sip of his tea, something about the sweetness of it horribly pleasant to him. “So if you keep talking I’m going to cut out your throat and eat that for dinner.”

“I was going to say your mum.”

Furrowing his brows, Jim sulked in his chair, wishing that it had been a terrorist cell or the police instead. Because, while he may have been a genius when it came to crime, he could never really figure out how to blow off his mum without being made to feel the prat for it by her or his brothers.

“Oh. What did she want?”

“Your brother’s birthday is coming up. Wanted to know if you’d be there,” Sebastian said as he gathered up their plates. Taking them over to the sink, he began to wash them without a single word, yet another trait Jim liked to attribute to the man’s obscene military background.

“No,” Jim answered immediately.

“I’ll be there,” Sebastian said.

“Don’t do this to me.”

“I like your brother. He’s a good man and a great colonel and—“

“Shut up. He’s the one who keeps giving us this terrible tea,” Jim muttered, glaring into his cup before finishing off the rest of it.

Honestly, he should’ve had his brother killed the first time that horrible dredge had shown up in his life. Or maybe when the man had allowed him to meet one of his little colonel chums, Moran, since Sebastian was just as guilty as his brother.

“I enjoy it.”

“Yeah, well, no one asked for your opinion,” Jim complained before tossing the cup to Sebastian.

Well, it was likely more like throwing the cup at the man, but after many a breakfast ended the same way, he liked to think that Sebastian was learning to react quickly. Jim didn’t even stop to see if he had been so fortunate that morning. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom, intent on taking a long shower before dealing with terrorist, criminals and worst of all, his mum.


End file.
